1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flashlights, and reflector lenses for flashlights. In particular the invention is concerned with a flashlight configuration which is watertight. More so the inventon is also concerned with a flashlight which can be operated without effecting the integrity of the flashlight electronics and electrics.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Different flash lights are known which a barrel for mounting batteries, a lamp, a switch, a circuit, and the switch being for opening and closing the circuit between the batteries and the lamp. These flash lights also include a lens.
The different flashlights are not appropriately waterproof, ergonomic, and nor do they have the appropriate characteristics to effect a good broad light beam.
The invention is directed to providing a flashlight with advantageous properties over known flashlights.